


Commitment

by arda_ancalima



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arda_ancalima/pseuds/arda_ancalima
Summary: Siri may not have cared much for Bruck, but at least he was a distraction from what her former classmate Obi-Wan had done.A moment during The Uncertain Path.





	Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “Siri Tachi – A fistfight” on tumblr.

Siri felt Bruck approach her from behind. The Force warned her a moment before he grabbed her arms. Without hesitating, Siri twisted and struck behind her, freeing herself and sending Bruck sprawling to the ground.

Perfect execution. Her natural grace that she had worked hard to perfect made the maneuver a continuous motion with no wasted movement. With this last opponent, she had bested every classmate during today’s lesson on “attacking backward,” even though they were all older than her. Pulling off more and more complex maneuvers was exhilarating, and Siri lived for these moments of triumph in fighting classes. It allowed her to use her natural strengths and clear her mind of whatever was bothering her as she immersed herself in the exercise. And best of all, Adi Gallia saw the whole thing.

It wasn’t the first time she had watched Siri in class. They even had a few conversations, leaving Siri hopeful that she wouldn’t have to worry about finding a Master when the time came. Opportunities to impress Adi Gallia, or any other Master, were always welcome.

Bruck stared at the ground with a scowl, but by the time he stood and faced Siri it was gone, replaced with a small, tight smile. “You’re pretty good at this, Siri.”

“Thanks.” Siri started toward the dressing chamber to change now that class was over, but Bruck hovered beside her.

“I want to get in some more practice. Can we meet up later?”

Siri paused. Bruck was fine, but she had been getting weird feelings from him lately. He was hanging around her more, bragging about whatever and trying to copy her in lightsaber class. Of course, he probably wanted to practice to impress someone too (the newly returned Qui-Gon Jinn, perhaps?).

She didn’t need to practice today’s lesson again. Siri had planned to spend the evening studying and driving out thoughts of the current drama—Obi-Wan leaving the Order.

It shouldn’t have bothered her as much as it did. She wasn’t friends with him any more than she was with Bruck. It was just the principle; how could someone who had lived as a Jedi as long as she had—longer really—give it all up so soon? Especially after almost missing the chance to be a Padawan? With becoming an apprentice came a commitment that he had thrown away like nothing. Was he that uncertain about his purpose? How many other Jedi went through the motions but lacked a solid commitment, and would give it all up without a second thought if a better offer came along? She always thought Obi-Wan was dedicated to the Jedi. If she was wrong about him, how could Siri know that she as dedicated as she thought?

It rattled something deep in Siri’s heart. The Jedi were everything to her. She knew her path was to become a Jedi Knight, and she was determined to show her commitment to the Order. Not just by being a great fighter, but by following the Way and staying united with the Jedi; by becoming the greatest Jedi she could be and helping her fellow students to do the same.

“Okay,” she said finally. “I’ll see you tonight.”


End file.
